Pretty♥Cure Dollhouse♥Dream!
Pretty♥Cure Dollhouse♥Dream! is the is the 39th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the first series of the sixth generation. This series has a dolls and dreams theme Story "Dare to Dream!" Which is what Barbara Rodgers always says, as she pursues her dream of being an actress. She moves from her small hometown in Kentucky to Los Angeles, California. On the first day of school at San Pedro Middle School, he had a crush on a boy named Kenneth Johnson, but at the same time, absolutely scared of falling in love because of her conservative parents told her not to date boys. She was picked on by a tall girl. She was yelled at by her Spanish teacher, in Spanish, for daydreaming. She was lonely during lunch, but a group of six girls saw Barbara and sat with her and they became best friends. One of them was Natalie, a Princess of the Dollhouse Kingdom, and she 'inspects' Barbara and smelled her, and became convinced she was one of the Legendary Warriors that can defeat the Umbra. After lunchtime was over, there was a small earthquake, then an angry wizard named Shade kidnapped Princess Natalie and turns her to a frog. Barbara transforms into Cure Doll and chases Shade away using Doll Dressup and purifies Natalie. Now she gets the other girls who befriended her to become Precure. Characters Pretty Cure [[Barbara Rodgers|'Barbara Rodgers']] / Cure Doll Intro: "The emissary of cuteness, Cure Doll!" Attack: Pink Dream Wave Barbara is 12 year old girl from a small town in the Kentucky who moved to boarding school in Los Angeles to pursue an acting career. She is a nice girl and naive. She daydreams during Spanish class which irks her teacher. Her alter ego is Cure Doll and her theme color is Pink. [[Natalie|'Natalie']] / Cure Dreamy Intro: "The emissary of royalty, Cure Dreamy!" Attack: Sleeping Powder Natalie is the Princess of the Dollhouse Kingdom. She came to Earth to collect the Flower Coins to buy a potion that can cure the Queen's sickness. Her alter ego is Cure Dreamy and her theme color is Navy Blue. [[Megumi Hana|'Megumi Hana']] / Cure Elegant Intro: "The emissary of grace, Cure Elegant!" Attack: Perfume Missile Megumi is a 12 year old girl from the LA suburb of Beverly Hills. She dreams of being a stylist. Her alter-ego is Cure Elegant and her theme color is Green. [[Shanique Jordan|'Shanique Jordan']] / Cure Shimmer Intro: "The emissary of stardom, Cure Shimmer!" Attack: Shimmer Strike Shanique is a 13 year old girl who is a star lacrosse player. Her hobbies are playing her guitar, listening to metal music, and skateboarding. She dreams of being a rock star and traveling the world playing her guitar. Her alter ego is Cure Shimmer and her theme color is Yellow. [[Cristal Mendoza|'Cristal Mendoza']] / Cure Gem Intro: "The emissary of jewels, Cure Gem!" Attack: Crystal Eye Cristal is an 11 year old girl obsessed with jewelry, she has a huge secret collection in her room. She is Megumi's best friend. Her alter-ego is Cure Gem and her theme color is Purple. [[Jessie Dahl|'Jessie Dahl']] / Cure Prism Intro: "The emissary of colors, Cure Prism!" Attack: Rainbow Rays Jessie is a 13 year old girl from the LA suburb of Santa Monica who loves painting and her dream is beinga world class artist. Her alter-ego is Cure Prism and her theme colors are the rainbow colors. [[Yvette Shehadi|'Yvette Shehadi']] / Cure Cœur Intro: "The emissary of feelings, Cure Cœur!" Attack: Cœur Aimant Yvette is a 12 year old girl from Lebanon who is beautiful, kind girl. She dreams of bringing world peace, becoming a teacher and eventually being the American ambassador to Lebanon. Her alter-ego is Cure Cœur and her theme color is Red. Mascots [[Shamoura|'Shamoura']] A unicorn mascot who is beautiful. She has a long mane Umbra [[Nightmare Wizard|'Nightmare Wizard']] The main antagonist of the series. He wants to destroy the Dollhouse Kingdom and turn all dreams into nightmares. [[Shade|'Shade']] A Dracula like monster [[Dark Knight|'Dark Knight']] A person who looks like a cross between a medieval knight and the Batman [[Ratty|'Ratty']] A humanoid rat who likes boxing Other Characters [[Kenneth Johnson|'Kenneth Johnson']] A popular, fashionable boy in San Pedro Middle School. Even though he is a great surfer he secretly hates it. Barbara has a crush on her. Items [[Doll Perfume|'Doll Perfume']] The transformation items [[Flower Coins|'Flower Coins']] The collectable items of the series Locations Los Angeles Trivia * Barbara's name, her love interest's name (Kenneth) come from the Barbie series of dolls by Mattel Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty♥Cure Dollhouse♥Dream! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Dreams Themed Series